The Quest
"The Quest" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin lose Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll and have to get it back from Tina Rex. Plot The episode starts with Anais trying to retrieve her pull string donkey, Daisy, from Tobias and Carrie, who are throwing it around on the bus. She asks Gumball to get it back from them. Gumball tries to threaten Tobias in order to get the doll back, but Tobias throws Daisy out of the window onto the street, where Leslie takes him. At school, Gumball and Darwin try to find Daisy, but Daisy eventually ends up in the hands of Tina through the flick of a finger. Too scared to tell Anais that Tina has gotten hold of Daisy, Gumball and Darwin give Anais a cheap replacement which looks and acts nothing like Daisy - when the string of this toy is pulled, it sings in Chinese. The imposter doll explodes after a few seconds of use. Anais, after figuring out that the boys are lying due to their sweaty hands and their nervous body language, demands to know where the doll is. Gumball and Darwin reluctantly admit that Tina has the doll, to Anais' horror. That night, Anais makes Gumball and Darwin go to Tina's house and get her toy back (with some cute eye persuasion). At the dump, which is where Tina lives, they find Daisy under Tina's arm. Anais tosses a pole that Gumball fails to catch and hits Darwin right in the face. They mess around with the sleeping Tina and get the doll back, but soon get chased by Tina as she tries to steal it back. Tina chases them into an abandoned car and smashes the roof just as the trio escape, continuing the chase from Tina. Anais is holding Daisy and trips. Gumball told Anais to throw Daisy to him. Gumball then said that since he can not catch it, it will fly somewhere else. Gumball ends up catching Daisy and gets cornered by Tina. Anais succeeds in trapping Tina under a crane claw, and Tina explains that she has never had a toy before and that Daisy helped her sleep and that it gets scary at night. Anais decides to let Tina keep Daisy, as she has Gumball and Darwin to take care of her. Tina then tells the trio to start running, as her dad eats trespassers, just as her dad walks into the scene and roars. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Daisy the Donkey Supporting Characters *Tina Minor Characters *Mr. Rex (debut) *Leslie *Juke *Tobias *Hector *Carrie *Molly *Carmen *Colin and Felix *Masami *Nicole (mentioned) Trivia *In an early storyboard for this episode, Sussie was supposed to be tossing Anais doll around with Tobias, but the storyboard artists replaced her with Carrie for unknown reasons. **Jamie and Banana Joe were also present in early storyboards for this episode, but they were ultimately dropped from the final product. *There is actually a game on the Cartoon Network website that is based on this episode. *This was the first episode of Season 1 to be produced. *Anais is the first character to speak in this episode, making her the first character to speak in the series if one goes by production code. *Tina is shown to live in a junkyard, which may suggest that her family is homeless, or that they live there because it is the only place big enough for her and her family to live comfortably. *Mr. Robinson's car is visible in the junkyard. *On July 11, 2012, this episode was aired in the US with the UK opening. It is likely that this was accidental as it (along with the other episodes) is usually aired with the US opening. *The song that the robotic Daisy sings in Chinese can be translated into: "I am Daisy the small donkey, I love to dance. I am Daisy the small donkey, I love to... *In recent reruns, the title card and opening credits are cut out for unknown reasons. Continuity *In this episode, Anais gives her Daisy doll to Tina, but in "The Refund," she has it back, which implies that that episode may take place sometime before this episode, or that Anais bought another one. Cultural References *When Gumball tells Darwin that Tina's vision is based around movement, Tina states that that only works in the movies, referencing a (scientifically inaccurate) scene from the movie Jurassic Park. Other titles Latinoamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): La Búsqueda (The Quest) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian): La Misión (The Mission) Français (French): La quête (The Quest) Italiano (Italian): La bambola assassina (The Assassin Doll) Magyar (Hungarian): A lovagmunka (The Knightly Work) Português (Portuguese): A Busca (The Quest) fr:La quête es:La Búsqueda pt-br:A Busca it:La bambola assassina Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes